


(Dragon) Baby Mine:  Matt

by StBridget



Series: Dragon Verse [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When he can't sleep, Steve talks to his unborn child.  Part 1:  Matt





	(Dragon) Baby Mine:  Matt

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF.
> 
> An exploration of Steve's bond with his unborn children and his psychic abilities. 2 parts--one for Matt and one for Steffie.

Danny’s tossing and turning woke Steve, again. Danny was six months pregnant, and it was getting hard for him to get comfortable. Plus, the baby was very active—just like Danny, Steve loved to point out—and seemed to be unable to tell time. “Doesn’t it ever sleep?” (Sorry, he—Danny would correct when Steve would remind him it was going to be a boy, according to Steve at least. The baby was too active for the doctors to tell. “I know, I know, just like me,” Danny would say when Steve went to point it out.) So, sleepless nights were becoming common for both of them. “Better get used to it,” Danny would say when Steve complained that Danny’s restlessness was keeping him up.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed the back of his husband, partner, and soulmate’s neck. “Can’t sleep?”

“No, Steven, I’m up at 3 am by choice,” Danny retorted. “Of course I can’t sleep! I’m carrying around a beach ball, and it keeps kicking me! I’d like to see you try to sleep like this!”

Steve placed his hand on Danny’s belly. “Here, let me see what I can do.”

“Nothing, unless you can get it—sorry, him—to go to sleep,” Danny grumbled.

“Maybe I can.” He started rubbing soothing circles on Danny’s belly and talking to it. “Hey, buddy, settle down and go to sleep, okay? You’re keeping your daddies up.” Steve continued talking in a low voice, murmuring soothing phrases. He closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out with his mind, concentrating on the baby’s heartbeat, picturing its little cocoon in Danny’s belly. Steve felt a tiny consciousness touch his mind, and he projected sleepy thoughts. He swore he felt a tiny yawn as the baby settled down, and the consciousness faded to a dull hum, like white noise in the background.

Danny was yawning, too. Steve laid another gentle kiss on his neck as Danny slipped into what seemed to be a restful sleep, for now. Steve continued talking to the baby as they both slept.

“You’re going to be quite a handful,” he whispered, knowing the baby could at least sense him, if not “hear”, per se. “You’re going to have Danno’s energy, and his habit of talking constantly. You’re not going to be afraid of anything. Danno’s going to say you rush into everything without thinking, just like me. You’re also going to be stubborn—no one’s going to make you do anything you don’t want to. Danno’s going to say you got the best of him and the worst of me, but I think the stubbornness comes from him.” Steve paused and smiled to himself. He could just hear Danny’s rant on the topic. Then he continued. “You’re also going to be brave and fiercely loyal, just like Danno. You’re not going to let anybody get away with hurting the ones you love.”

Steve yawned, feeling the pull of sleep encouraging him to join his husband and son in slumber. He gave a final pat to Danny’s belly. “Night, little one. I love you.” Steve swore he felt a burst of love as he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
